A Fiery Adventure
by colleenmariep
Summary: What happens when four people venture too far into the woods outside of the safe boundaries of the yard? What happens when they disturb an ogre that chases them in a rage?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't sue...**

* * *

"SETH!" Kendra called. They were currently running from a huge fire ogre and Seth, being as clumsy as ever, had tripped and fallen.

"I'm fine!" he shouted back as he stood up. His knees and elbows had been scraped when he had fallen and were bleeding. "I'm just a little scraped up!" he yelled as he worked to a full sprint. Kendra looked back to see that Seth was sprinting to catch up to her. She fought the urge to slow down for him but she kept running. Seth soon caught up to her and ran alongside each other.

"Seth! You are such an idiot!" Newel yelled back. He and Doren had taken off before Kendra and Seth could make sense of what was happening.

"You're the idiot Newel!" Seth shouted to him, "You're the one who said the cave was empty and there was treasure in here!"

"Enough shouting guys!" Kendra said.

"You're wasting air guys c'mon!" Doren shouted. The ogre had come closer while they were yelling and it opened its mouth and roared. Unbearable heat washed over the four from the ogre. It had breathed fire.

"Since when do ogres breathe FIRE?" Seth asked, "That's NOT fair!"

"Since we're.. Ahh! Watch out Kendra!" Newel said.

Kendra turned and saw the ogre's club raised high over her head she swerved and the club hit the ground hard enough that she could feel the vibrations through her body. They continued running and the ogre roared again.

"AHHHH! AHH GUYS HELP!" Seth screamed.

Kendra looked at her brother and he was on fire. "Newel! Doren! What do we do?" she yelled at them. Seth kept running though he looked panicked.

"Just keep running!" Doren shouted, "Ogre fire puts itself out if the victim doesn't die within five minutes of catching fire!"

"Or when we get out of the cave, we can push him into the river. It also puts out the fire." Newel said.

They reached the end of the cave and came across the river Newel had mentioned. They slowed to a jog and stopped in front of the water. They looked at each other then pushed Seth into the water. He looked startled and annoyed. Very, very annoyed.

"Hey! I know I had to go in the water to put out the fire but next time, I would appreciate a warning!" Seth said. The fire had gone out and he climbed out of the river, shivering. They walked back to the main house of the Fablehaven preserve and barged inside.

Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson looked startled at the sudden entrance. They looked Seth up and down and shared worried glances.

"What trouble did you get into this time?" Grandpa demanded. He did not look happy.

"Well Newel said he knew about a cave with treasure in it that was supposedly empty but it wasn't. A fire ogre lives there and it got mad so we ran away. Then I fell. Then I caught on fire. Then they pushed me into a river." Seth summed up.

Grandpa looked him over and Grandma rushed in with a towel. She handed it to Seth and he began drying off.

"We'll talk about this later" Grandpa said through a clenched jaw. He definitely was _not _happy. Kendra and Seth trudged off to their room.

"Hey um Seth?" Kendra asked.

"Hmm.. oh what?" Seth replied.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem a bit… off." Kendra said. She was worried for Seth because he could have gotten sick from the cold waters of the river.

"Yeah… yeah. I'm fine…" Seth said wearily. He did feel off. As soon as they began to ascend the stairs, he started feeling woozy. By the time they reached the second flight, he felt fatigued and out of breath. He was tired. Just tired and wanted to sleep.

"_Sleep"_ Seth thought. That was the key word. Sleep came into his mind and his vision went dark. He felt himself falling. He heard someone calling his name…

_Seth... Seth… Seth…_

* * *

When he came to, he realized that he was no longer on the stairs. He was on the sofa in the main room of the house.

"Seth!" Kendra exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" Seth croaked. Everyone stood around him, watching. He felt their stares burning through him and shied away.

"Seth, honey are you alright?" Grandma Larsen asked, "I don't think he has a fever," she told Seth's other grandparents.

"Yeah. Honestly I feel fine. I was just… tired." He said. He looked at everyone, Grandpa and Grandpa Sorenson, Grandma and Grandpa Larsen, Kendra, Vanessa, Warren, Tanu, Newel, Doren, Dale, and…

"Calvin?" Seth exclaimed. Calvin was his nipsie friend.

"I heard about the ogre and wanted to make sure my master was ok" the nipsie replied. "I'm very sorry Seth, but I need to go back to my village. There was a problem involving a cart wreck. Bye!"

"Bye" Seth said as Calvin jumped down from the table and squeezed under the dungeon door. "Well" Seth said, "I'm feeling better now so I guess I can go outside now." He tried to get up off of the sofa but Newel and Doren pushed him back into the cushions.

"Oh no you don't" Doren protested, "We're supposed to watch you while the others run errands. You're not to leave this couch."

"Since when are you my mom?" Seth asked.

The others went out to run errands and Newel and Doren kept an eye on Seth. They told jokes, messed around, and had as much fun as possible. Seth was going to have a good recovery.

* * *

**A/N I know the ending sucks I just suck at endings ok! This was my first ever Fanfic so please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **


End file.
